Συζήτηση χρήστη:Cassandra Gotha
Hi there! Just a quick not to let you know that you can communicate with me via the wiki as well. Just leave a message on my talk page :) — Game widow 18:02, 31 Αυγούστου 2010 (UTC) technical help Hi again! I'm more than happy to keep lending a hand on the more technical side of things, so if you need anything to do with layout, categories, images, etc. never hesitate to ask! Sadly, i can't help at all with the Greek content. In particular, what would be some reasonable translations for the following category names: * "World" (as in "the witcher universe/world") * "Spoilers" * "Combat" * "Herbs" (or plants) * "Monster parts" * "Minerals" * "Weapons" * "Armor" * "Quests" (and ideally: "Primary quests", "Secondary quests", "Trophy quests" and "Contracts") * "Bestiary" (or Monsters, or Beasts, whichever seems best) — Game widow 16:17, 4 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Wikia rights I've also made you an administrator of this wiki so you'll likely notice a couple of new buttons that were not there before. In particular, you should now see a "Move" button. That button allows you to change the name of any page (in case i've spelled something incorrectly). — Game widow 16:46, 4 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Oh, this is great! And i wanted to ask you how would i correct some words. Thank you! Now, about the translations, here they are: * "World" = "Κόσμος" (singular) "Κόσμοι" (plural) * "Spoilers" = We don't use it like this in Greek, but if i find something, i 'll let you know. * "Combat" = "Μάχη" (singular) "Μάχες" (plural) * "Herbs" = "Βότανα", (or plants)= "Φυτά" (both plural). "Βότανο-Φυτό" (singular) * "Monster parts" = "Μέλη Τεράτων" (plural) * "Minerals" = "Ορυκτά" (plural) "Ορυκτό" (singular) * "Weapons" = "Όπλα" (plural) "Όπλο" (singular) * "Armor" = "Πανοπλία" (singular) "Πανοπλίες" (plural) * "Quests" = "Αποστολές" (plural) ( "Primary quests"= "Πρωτεύουσες Αποστολές", "Secondary quests" = "Δευτερεύουσες Αποστολές", "Trophy quests" = "Αποστολές Τρόπαιων", and "Contracts" = "Συμβόλαια" ) (All plural). (If you need the singular of any of them):"Πρωτεύουσα Αποστολή", "Δευτερεύουσα Αποστολή", "Αποστολή Τρόπαιου", "Συμβόλαιο". * "Bestiary" = "Βεστιάριο" (singular)( Monster,= "Τέρας", Beast, = "Θηρίο",) for the plural: "Βεστιάρια", "Τέρατα", "Θηρία". Avoid the word "Θηρίο", unless it's for The Beast. We mostly use the monster/τέρας. :Thank you for those! but i have some questions still, i'm afraid :) ... so far, i've used "Μάχες" for "Battles" as in military conflicts, for "combat", i mean more the combat system within the game, this would include the weapons, armour, and magical signs. Is there another word that would do ? (here's the english category :... and a plural for "monster" (monsters), pretty please! — Game widow 20:27, 4 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) nominative case I was worried about that, so for cases like Melitele's temple, just use the move button to change the page name to the correct case and leave the "create a redirect" option checked off. This means that when the other case is used within a sentence, the link will still go to the correctly named page. "Redirections" are your friend here, and you can create as many redirections as are necessary for any given word or phrase. If you find that at first it's confusing, just leave me a list of pages that should be renamed and i can do it for you. As time goes by, i think you'll learn to love that "move" button :) — Game widow 20:11, 4 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) Names of things in the game anything at all that has been translated that you'd like put back to the original english, i can do, it's easy for me, so just give me a list and i'll fix them :) and thank-you again for all your hard work!— Game widow 11:32, 5 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) :I think i've got most of them reverted to english, let me know if i've missed any :) — Game widow 13:59, 6 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC) User rights Hi there, i've left Wikia, so now i'm just an ordinary user on this wiki, unless you grant me the extra rights. If you'd like to do that and need help doing it, just let me know and i can give you detailed instructions. — Game widow (talk) 13:09, 7 Μαΐου 2011 (UTC)